Three Green Hands Between Us
by thewizardandi1424
Summary: Oz is in shambles, run by a Witch even wickeder then the Wicked Witch herself.  A girl begins a journey to discover who she is, and joins forces with an unexpected and less than thrilled relative to return Oz to prosperity.  Rated for later chapters. R


1**Authors Note:** **Well hello there, and thank you for reading my story! I'm very excited about it and the best thing is, I believe it to be original from everything else I've read here on fanfiction. So yay! Anyway, please R&R as I greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. Reviewers get their choice of either cookies or cake :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except for the made up character I'm going to introduce. Everything else belongs to Mr. McGuire, who happens to be complete genius for making the Wizard of Oz come to life in a whole new way. bows down**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The Prologue**

There had always been much speculation surrounding the life and particularly the death of the WickedWitch of the East. Her physical deformities had spawned hateful rumors, and her treatment of the Munchkins led many people to think of her as evil and power hungry. And of course, the infamous events surrounding her mysterious death, which was though of as many things. From premeditated murder to suicide, and the rare person who believed it to be an honest accident. True, it's not every day that a house comes spiraling out of the sky, but let's face it, weirder things have happened. Especially here in Oz, where strange occurrences have just become life for the citizens of the Emerald City. Since the overthrow of the Wizard by his supposed ally Madame Morrible, the city's been in shambles. Riots, fires, and backfiring spells force the citizens into their homes, or whatever is left of their homes. Those trapped inside the gates of the city have no hope of leaving, and those wanting entry saw only the tiniest sliver of chance.

It had been ten long years since that house fell from the sky, ending the life of Nessarose Thropp. The celebrations had long since died as well, as the citizens realized that of all the witches in Oz, Ness was the least of their concerns. Three powerful witches remained, scattered across the lands of Oz. Morrible rules the capital city, using her sorcery to inflict fear and pain. Glinda the Good, one of the lucky few who managed to escape the Emerald City during the overthrow, resides in the Quadling Country with her pig of a husband Sir Chuffrey. Though she's a bit down on her luck at the moment, her powers have yet to falter when she needs them. Because of her previous political influence, Glinda had been exiled from the Emerald City by Madame Morrible, and a price has been put on her head should she ever dare to return. And perhaps the most famous of the three, the Wicked Witch of the West. Her fortress at Kiamo Ko has been searched several times without yielding any clues as to where the Witch might be. Though some still believe her to be as dead as her sister, others claim to have seen her flying around Oz in a weakened state, barely hanging onto her broom. And still more people think she had simply disappeared into hiding to wait for the right moment to take over Oz for herself.

So all in all, the citizens of this once prosperous land had a lot on their minds. And as widely and well known as the story of the Wicked sisters was, no one realized just how important they would come to be. The least of everyone's concerns did something that had the potential to change Oz forever. The Wicked Witch of the East mothered a single child, a daughter. The identity of the girl's father was buried under the house with the Witch, leaving the short four year old practically homeless. Found more dead than alive, the girl was taken in by a Munchkin family where she fit in well, never knowing the extent of her mother's legacy. She lived there happily for ten years until a meager sibling dispute erupted into an all out battle of the words, leading to a mention of the evil Nessarose and the truth of who she really was. That evening, the girl ran from Munchkinland, ashamed of who she was. After a month long journey by foot, the now fourteen year old girl came to rest at the blackened gate of Kiamo Ko, her hands resting on the bars. The sleeves of her traveling cloak pulled back to her wrists, revealing a sight that would make any citizen of Oz sick to their stomach. The right hand was a pale white, illuminated even more by a three quarter moon. And as the fingers of the left hand moved to grasp a bar, a flash of green entered the moonlight as well, slowly getting lighter and lighter until at last the green skin of the girl's left hand faded back into white under the cloak.


End file.
